Home
by Immortal Supernatural Freak
Summary: *For The Magnus Bane* AU, Hunter!Stiles. Stiles runs away from the hunters he travels with, not liking how werewolves are treated. But when his car crashes in Beacon Hills, who will find him? He needs to hide before he's found, but will these people help? And will his dad ever find him? Will Stiles get away from the hunter life, or will he be dragged right back into it?


**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following:** Tyson and Chase.

 **JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

 **Please, please review XD**

 **Stiles**

I couldn't do it anymore; I had to leave. I liked being a hunter, sure, but I didn't want to continue killing innocent werewolves – innocent _people_. You can only take so much before you have to put a stop to it all, one way or another.

That was why I ran.

One night, I broke away from the group of hunters I had been travelling America with for the majority of my life, killing werewolves – more them than me. I jumped into my Jeep and drove away from our ' _home_ ' in Arizona and drove away, far away from all of them. I drove for days, only stopping when I was about to pass out from exhaustion, dehydration or starvation. I drove until I reached Beacon Hills, California.

But I had been followed. Three of the hunters that my dad and I had been travelling with had been on my tail the whole time, wanting to bring me back. They wanted to drag my ass back into the life, something I didn't want. So I hid. I drove into Beacon Hills Preserve, switching off my headlights so I wouldn't be found easily, slowly navigating my way through the trees. Usually I was good at this kind of thing – driving in the dark was one of my many skills and not once had I crashed.

Well, I say that... But come on, when you're running away and your too busy making sure you won't be caught, you get a bit...careless. You lose focus and you think you're perfectly fine. I thought everything was fine, I thought the path was clear as I continued to crawl forward... Then, as something hit against the side of my Jeep, my concentration slipped and my foot pressed harder against the peddle, sending my car soaring into the tree directly in front of me.

My head slammed against the steering wheel, my windshield smashed and sent shards of glass everywhere. The seatbelt that I had over me prevented me from flying out of my vehicle and causing more damage – I had hurt myself enough already, I could feel the blood rushing in my ears as the sound of my heart pounding echoed in my head.

The edges of my vision started to blur in this strange fuzzy way that slowly started to spread further. I could feel everything getting quieter. I could feel everything slowing down. I could feel everything starting to fade away as blood trickled down the side of my face. And the only thing I could think of? I was leaving my dad all alone, and he had no idea why or where I was.

That was the last thing I thought.

* * *

 **Derek**

We had been searching the Preserve for, around, two and a half hours, trying to find the source of the crash that we heard from the house. Since Beacon Hills and its residents were ours to protect, the ten of us had left the house straight away, heading out to find the source of the strange noise. We had just thought of giving up when Peter found the blue Jeep.

Smoke puffed out of the engine; the hood of the car dented and crushed, the metal disfigured. One of the tires had been punctured, causing it to tilt dangerously. The metallic smell of blood fused with the scent of smoke and oil. Slowly approaching the foggy site, I could make out the outline of a person hunched over the steering wheel – as far as I could tell, they weren't conscious. I didn't have to think about launching forward towards the vehicle, carefully manoeuvring myself so I would disrupt it too much and make it fall, which would cause more harm to the driver.

The driver couldn't have been more than seventeen – possibly eighteen, I wasn't sure. There were cutes over his face, blood pouring from his hairline; splinters of shattered glass stuck out of his forehead. I could make out a scrape on his neck, not deep enough to cause any worry, but definitely deep enough to cause bleeding. The kid had completely blacked out, the hit on his head taking away from the pain he felt as his body numbed whilst he slipped into unconsciousness... Unbuckling the seatbelt, I gathered the teenager in my arms, getting him away from the hazard that was his car.

"We need to get him back to the house." I said, muttering more to myself than to any of my Pack.

"Derek, he's a hunter – his arsenal is more complex than my dad's!" Allison protested. "He may not be pro-wolf."

"He's a _kid_ ; would you rather let him _die_?!"

Whilst some would say yes – mainly Isaac, but he was never fond of new people – the majority agreed that, now, they wouldn't. Even if they had rather have left the kid there, my conscience just wouldn't let me do that. I walked, with the kid passed out in my arms, towards the house, blocking out any protest the others would make, yelling back to them to grab the kid's things.

Yes, we don't know who he was.

Yes, we didn't know if he would try to kill us as soon as he realised what we were.

But, at that moment, that was the least of my problems. Right now, I had a minor who was, obviously, far away from home that needed help.

* * *

 **Stiles**

When I came too, the first thing I thought was that my head felt like it had been smashed against the sidewalk. It was the worst I had felt in a long while – trust me, for a hunter, that was saying a lot.

But then I realised I wasn't in my Jeep.

My thoughts turned to whether or not they had found me – the other hunters, I mean. Did they have me in the back of their car? Or had they stopped at a motel on the way back and I was now in one of the beds? But what I was laying on felt nothing like the backseat of a car, or a motel bed. It felt like a _couch_.

So, the question was: where the hell was I?!

Before I knew it, I could feel my throat start to constrict, slowly tightening as the panic continued to build, cutting off my airways. Ignoring the pain in my head, I sat up as quickly as I could, finding myself in a living room with ten other people. I hadn't made a sound but, as soon as my head rate picked up, nine of the ten people spun around to look at me.

 _Werewolves._

Without thinking, I threw myself over the back of the couch I had been laying on, my vision swimming from moving too fast considering I had bumped my head. I stumbled, bashing into a wall – the only thing that was keeping me upright. There was no way I was going to be able to take on nine werewolves and whatever the brunette chick was...

 _This is not the time to have a panic attack, Stilinski. Calm the fuck down..._

Pressing myself as far into the corner of the wall as possible to keep upright, I could only feel my breathing get faster as my heart continued to race. Everything was spinning, my head ached and I was going to die. _Fuck my life!_

"Hey, whoa, calm down." one of the wolves – male, dark hair, green eyes, leather jacket – said, walking forward slowly. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, because I haven't heard _that_ before." I spat, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"If we wanted you dead, we would have killed you when you were passed out."

"I've been in the business long enough to know that some wolves prefer to _play_ with their ' _food_ '."

ADHD made it hard to keep my mouth shut at times, my brain-to-mouth filter refusing to function. It had gotten me into a lot of trouble over the year... But it wasn't my fault my brain and mouth refused to work together.

"I like the kid. Can we keep him?" another wolf – lighter hair than the first wolf, green eyes, older than all of them, possibly related to leather-jacket-wolf – smirked.

"If you come anywhere near me, I will shoot you full of wolfsbane." I glared.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise. And trust me, I will keep it – I don't like killing innocent people, but if you try and bad touch me, I'll shoot you."

Before the sassy-wolf could say anything else, leather-jacket-wolf shoved him back into an armchair, growling slightly as his eyes flashed red in warning. The elder wolf held his hands up in surrender, continuing to smirk as he relaxed back into the cushions.

"Look," leather-jacket-wolf sighed. "You can stay here for a few days – heal, get your car fix. All I ask is that you explain what's going on so my Pack isn't in danger."

Honestly, I know I shouldn't have agreed. I shouldn't have trusted strangers... But I _needed_ somewhere to hide.

* * *

After taking some painkillers, drinking a few glasses of water before having a glass of apple juice given to me, and eating some pizza – and telling them my name –, I set about explaining to the nine werewolves and one huntress why they had found me the way they did.

I explained to them how my mom was killed by rogue and rabid werewolves, the three of them ripping her to shreds. I had been five at the time, hiding in the closet and trying to keep as quite as I could, just like my mom told me, trying to keep from crying and screaming. My dad had come home to find me sitting next to my mom's lifeless, torn body... I thought I was going to lose him too after the way he reacted; instead we were both dragged into the life of the supernatural. At first, it started as just dad and me getting justice, getting revenge...as soon as we caught the bastards that killed my mom – I was close to turning six at that point – we were far too into the life to turn back. I explained how, since then, my dad and I had been travelling around the states, taking out werewolves – mainly the other hunters, though; dad and I only ever killed if we knew there was no other way, otherwise we kept to helping out the victims. I explained how, for the past couple of years, I had gotten sick of how the other hunters treated werewolves, how they didn't care whether they were killers or not... I explained how I finally had enough of that, not wanting to be a part of something that meant killing innocent people, so I left in the middle of the night. I explained _everything_ up until the point of me passing out.

In return, they all introduced themselves, telling me how they became werewolves, how they met, who knew who before all of this and so on. I had remembering hearing of the Hale House Fire, I even knew why and who caused it, so Derek and Peter didn't need to tell me about that. I also remember hearing about the Argent family – as soon as Allison told me her name, I recalled many stories that I had been told about the Argents when I was younger. Of course, I also knew that Allison's aunt was the one to cause the fire... Obviously she was nothing like her aunt, considering Derek and Peter seemed to get along with her.

"So, who are you running from?" Scott asked, frowning slightly when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Two of the hunters my dad and I travel with. I'm thinking it's Tyson and Chase – they normally bring the runaways back." I replied, quietly, rubbing the back of my neck. "If they get me and take me back, I'm going to wish you guys _had_ killed me."

"Are they really that bad?" Jackson asked, sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"The last one to run was brought back and beaten within an inch of his life, before being used as bait to lure out the rogue wolf we were hunting minutes later. He died from internal bleeding and brain damage."

No one said anything, all of them just staring at me. The wolves could tell I was lying and I was sure Allison must have met some hunters like that.

The guy that had run had been a dick sure, but he hadn't deserved any of what they did to him. I just hoped none of that happened to me...

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." Derek muttered.

* * *

 ** _1 MONTH LATER_**

Four weeks had gone by since the Pack had found me in the Preserve. My car had been fixed; my injuries were completely-to-almost healed... I didn't want to leave. Tyson and Chase hadn't found me in the month I had been living with the Hale Pack, so they must have skipped town by now...

At first it was rather tense, living with werewolves and one hunter. I didn't know how to act; they didn't know how to act. But they were kind and they were helping me. As the weeks went by all of us seemed to relax, getting to know each other well – becoming _friends_. I had been introduced to Deaton, Scott's mom and Allison's dad – Chris wasn't so happy about me being around once he found out the names of the people my dad and I had been travelling with, but he seemed to trust the Pack; Melissa was lovely; Deaton was cryptic but nice enough.

I didn't know when the Pack wanted me to leave, I didn't know if one day they would kick me out because I was overstaying my welcome, so I started looking for an apartment and a job as soon as I was healed, not that any of them knew... Or so I thought. I had been sitting in the living room, on the couch; doing some research on my laptop – thankfully, my things had survived the crash – when Isaac had come storming in. The pup had kind of latched onto me a little – which was strange since they were _all_ older than me – during the time I had been in the house, not that I had minded... I had never seen the pup like this though.

"You can't leave!" he hissed, throwing down a stack of papers that I had printed out at the local library about apartments. "You can't! Why are you leaving?!"

"You knew it would happen, Pup. I was only meant to stay for a couple of days." I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"You _can't_ leave!"

Sighing slightly, I stood up and started walking over to the pacing werewolf, distress coming off of him in waves.

" _DEREK_!" Isaac yelled, running his hands through his hair and tugging slightly.

I had _never_ seen him like this.

Like a stampede _everyone_ ran into the room, Danny being the first one to run in with Derek quickly following. Danny skidded to a halt as soon as he reached Isaac, his eyes wide and panicked as he checked his boyfriend to see if he was hurt.

"Tell him he _can't_ leave!" Isaac demanded pointing to me, shaking slightly.

As one, all of them turned to me, confused and hurt blended together on their faces.

"You're leaving?" Erica asked, softly, saying the word as if she had never heard it before.

This hadn't been the reaction I was expecting. I thought that when it came to them all finding out, they would shrug it off and be happy I would be out of the house soon, even though we had become friends.

"Well, I thought–" I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"You thought wrong." Derek interrupted. "If we wanted you gone, we would have been asking you when you were leaving or even helping you find a place. We want you to stay."

"But you said–"

"I know what I said! But do you really think anyone will let you go that easily? You're _Pack_ Stiles. You. Are. Pack."

Now, what was I supposed to say to that?"

There had been a lot of begging, there had been some tears and there had been a lot of hugging... I had thought about it a lot, whilst they were talking as well as during the night. Of course, it was inevitable that I was going to agree to stay with them. Since Tyson and Chase hadn't found me, I obviously wasn't in any danger; I wouldn't be putting _them_ in danger. Even if I was found, not only did I have the Pack and they have me, we also had Chris Argent and his hunters.

Derek and Peter had helped me enrol in the local high school – thankfully, my grades were unaffected by the travelling and my IQ was above genius level, my ADHD just made it impossible for people to realise – and I would start when summer ended. I would be going into my last year with the rest of the Pack, most likely going to the local university with them as well.

The idea of also being Pack, even after only a month, gave me a sense of belonging that I hadn't felt in a long time. After my mom had been murdered, I only ever felt like that with my dad...it was strange yet nice feeling it with other people again.

* * *

 ** _3 WEEKS LATER_**

Everyone had been showing me around the town, showing me how to get everywhere I would need to. It was a lot of fun – Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Danny and Jackson even taught me how to play lacrosse so I could try out for the team with them; Allison, Erica and Lydia took me shopping for new clothes, whilst Derek and Peter decided to take me to buy other necessities, like a new cell phone!

Everything was great, I was enjoying myself, hell, Derek and I even started going out together – yes, I mean _dating_! It was funny really, watching the Alpha wolf trying to ask me out, but also kind of adorable. It ended up being the standard movie and dinner thing and it had gone well, despite the nervousness. Of course, when it came to that after-date-goodnight-kiss I had to be the one to initiate it – there was no way he was going to do any of the sorts, so I saved him the trouble, winking as I said he was taking too long. Since then, well, Derek had relaxed a bit and was far more confident. Like I said, adorable. The Pack found a lot of joy in poking fun; getting Derek flustered...they just had to remember that training would be a bitch the next day for them.

On this particular day, we had all just come back from shopping in the town. We hadn't gone out for much and it didn't take all of us, but it was nice to get out of the house as a group. Of course, I never expected to find my dad sitting on the doorstep as soon as we got home.

As soon as dad saw me, he pushed himself away from where he was leaning, walking as fast as he could towards me and hugging me as tight as he could. I could feel him trembling slightly as he held onto me, my own arms doing the same and hanging onto him.

"Genim! My God, I was so worried." dad breathed. "When Tyson and Chase came back, I thought they had done something to you."

"Dad..." I chocked, nothing else making its way out of my mouth.

"You, young man, have a lot of explaining to do."

I would have been worried if my dad hadn't been as awesome as he was. I knew that when he said that I wasn't in trouble, he only wanted an explanation as to where I had been and what I had been doing – as well as who these people I was with were.

Dad took everything better than expected, considering. He shared my views on werewolves, so I knew the Pack were safe. I had explained everything to him, from why I left up to that moment; dad explained how he snuck away from the others when they went on a hunt, hoping he could find me. I should have known dad would be able to find me – he knew me too well not to... Man, my dad was awesome.

When dad heard that I was living in Beacon Hills with the Pack, he instantly said he would be staying too – he didn't like the idea of letting me go, to him I was still a baby, still little...honestly, I wouldn't have wanted him to leave, anyway. Peter and Derek even persuaded him to stay in the house too!

Dad was a little...wary once he found out about Derek and me dating, especially since I was still a minor, only going to turn seventeen at the end of August. But he trusted me, he knew that I would follow the rules – considering he was applying for a position in BHPD, I was _definitely_ going to have to.

* * *

 ** _10 YEARS LATER_**

I had just turned twenty seven – Derek was thirty four, Peter was forty four, dad was forty eight – and it was coming to the end of the summer. Soon I would be back at Beacon Hills Elementary, teaching my third graders music and my fourth graders art – I was teaching as I was writing my own book series, playing around with the lived of the Pack and myself, with their consent, and selling them as fiction...they had been rather successful so far, and only the first two books were out. I had gone under a pen name – Genim Alexander – using my real first name and my middle name as my last, always going by Stiles Stilinski-Hale everywhere else.

Oh, right, Derek and I were married, had been for six years now. We were thinking of having a child, only talking about it for now, but we were leaning more towards definitely leaning towards having at least one – maybe more.

Derek had done well, joining my dad and working for the police department – dad was Sheriff and Derek had made Deputy. I definitely loved Derek kitted out in his uniform, and so very glad that I had only ever seen my dad as a Sheriff and not a Deputy, otherwise it would have been creepy has hell – but, seriously, Derek in his uniform? Oh holy hell, I needed a cold shower, or a change of clothes, every time I saw him. Which was why, on my last day of freedom before school started again, when Derek came home in his uniform, I couldn't help but get a little weak at the knees.

"Bastard." I muttered, smiling slightly – the asshole _knew_ I liked him in his uniform and used it to his advantage... _a lot_.

"Afternoon to you too." Derek chuckled, pulling me against him and kissing me lightly.

Grinning, I let myself be lifted onto the counter in the kitchen, wrapping my arms around the Alpha wolf.

"How was work?" I asked, dropping my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Boring." came the rumble. "I was let off early."

"Hm, the joys of having you father-in-law as a boss."

Resting the side of his head on top of mine, I felt more than I heard Derek laugh, the wolf pulling me closer and holding me to him tighter.

"I love you, Gen." he whispered.

"Love you too, Der." I grinned.

After all those years of hunting, after all those years of thinking I would never have a proper family again, I was finally home.

* * *

 ** _WRITTEN FOR The Magnus Bane. HOPE THIS MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, DUDE! ^_^_**

 ** _Please, please review XD_**

 ** _Thanks everyone XD_**


End file.
